Conventionally, there have been optical analyzers that analyze inspection targets (e.g., lumens in the living body) by irradiating the target with light such as excitation light and by measuring light emitted from the target such as fluorescence, generated by the light irradiation. Such optical analyzers generally use an optical probe which transmits light between the analyzer and target.
A plurality of optical fibers for respectively transmitting irradiation light and received light are inserted through such an optical probe, with the respective distal ends of the plurality of optical fibers being aligned and fixed on the distal side of the optical probe (e.g., see PTL 1).